JP2013-231844A and JP2012-233743A disclose information display devices which display information of a situation around a predetermined position (e.g., a position of an own position). JP2013-231844A discloses a ship radar apparatus in which a first section and a second section are displayed on a display screen of a display unit. The first section is displayed closer to a display reference point than the second section, and the scale of the first section is smaller than the scale of the second section. JP2012-233743A discloses a radar indicator in which periphery information of the ship is displayed within a radar image display section, and a display target (e.g., a movable body, a landmark, or a user registering point) of which position corresponds to a point outside the radar image display section is displayed outside the radar image display section according to a direction of the display target from a display reference point.
However, the configurations of JP2013-231844A and JP2012-233743A achieve no more than providing a user a radar image seen from a direction of looking down at the ship, and a display specification that promotes instinctive understanding from the user by taking a line of sight of the user who actually steers the ship into consideration is not definitely achieved.